


At Least They're Cute

by aprofessorbhaer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Anxiety, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Depression, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprofessorbhaer/pseuds/aprofessorbhaer
Summary: The reader/ main character finds Dark and Anti in their bedroom. Why are these two men here? What do they want? Do they even know?





	At Least They're Cute

“Why are you two here?!” I could hear the hysteria in my voice but was unable to do anything about it.

Two men stood in front of me, looking displeased. One wore a black shirt, which made his pale skin almost glow in contrast. His hair was bright green and he shifted on his feet, rubbing his right forearm absently.  
The other was about the same height, though slightly stockier in build. His black hair was styled into a fauxhawk that oddly suited his face and glasses. Unlike the first man, he stood perfectly still with his arms crossed over his broad chest, exuding calm and control rather than nervous energy. He spoke smoothly, with quiet power. “We’ve been assigned to you.”

They were both distractingly handsome, and eerily familiar.

I paced in front of my computer desk, totally caught off guard by his answer. “That doesn’t make any sense! You’re…you’re both characters from the internet! I mean, obviously you’re not _fictional_ like I thought, but…why are you here with me??”

Antisepticeye threw up his hands in exasperation. “Look, we don’t know how or why this happened, either. All you need ta know is yer gonna have some new housemates for awhile. Okay?” Without waiting for an answer, Anti glitched out, causing my computer to whirr loudly, then shut down.

My eyes were fixed on the screen until Darkiplier spoke again. “I apologize for my colleague. He’s…restless, and doesn’t appreciate being controlled.”

I swallowed nervously, but nodded. “Yeah. I get that. Um, thank you for…telling me you were coming.” Dark cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I-I mean…you two could’ve just…appeared. You didn’t have to announce your presence. I appreciate the warning. I don’t…always get that much consideration.”

Darkiplier wanted clarification—what kind of situations had you been in that were similar to this one, and why had you been treated worse in them—but the human had already turned away from him, obviously heading towards the bed. Dark straightened his glasses. “Of course. We may be evil, but that doesn’t mean we are inconsiderate.” Even as he said it, he wondered why he was being humorous. Why did he want this human to smile, or laugh? What was it about them? 

Miraculously, the human _did_ laugh. And they looked surprised at themselves, too. “I’ll keep that in mind.” They turned to face Dark, still smiling with eyes crinkled. Then, that expression faded, and the human ducked their head, looking at their feet. “Um…so, I should probably go to sleep now. Uh, do you know if Anti…?”

Dark chuckled darkly at the vague question. “He’s fine for the night. Computers are a…comfortable place for him.”

The human nodded. “Uh…and you?”

Dark smirked. “Neither of us need sleep, human. Don’t worry about me: I’ll be able to keep myself entertained for the night.” 

The human seemed slightly apprehensive at his answer, but after a few seconds of hesitation, they nodded again. “Okay. Well…goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, human.”

While the human settled into their bed, Dark melted into the shadows of the room. They looked around the room for him, but missed the amused pair of eyes that were the only indication of his presence.

Anti rolled his neck, groaning quietly as he worked the kinks out. He missed possessing electronics, but after being in his humanoid form for so long, he was out of practice. He opened his eyes, flicking his vision between demonic-black and Jack-blue. Spotting Dark looming in the corner, he sauntered over with the sound of static crackling after him.

Dark spoke first, not removing his gaze from the sleeping human. “I know why we were sent to this human.”

When he didn’t continue, Anti became impatient. “And?? Are ye goin’ ta share with th’ class?”

Dark finally met Anti’s gaze, smirking at his annoyance. “If you had actually paid attention to what you found in your little search through their computer last night, you would already know the answer, Anti.”

Anti put his hands on his hips. “I paid attention!” he insisted indignantly. “Ther’ wasn’t anythin’ useful! Just proof that they’re hopeless fans of those idiots Jack and Mark.” He wrinkled his nose. “No accountin’ fer taste, obviously.” 

“Obviously.” Dark looked back at the sleeping figure. “Anti, the reason we chose to-- for lack of a better word, ‘haunt’—those two buffoons, is they are the perfect combination of positivity and self-doubt: they refrain from expressing their darker sides, and instead repress them, giving us ample energy to feed off with next to no resistance. They don’t have the tools necessary to keep us in check by themselves, so they introduced us to their fans to find strength in numbers. However, so many people believing in us has only made us stronger. More powerful.”

Anti waved a hand impatiently. “I know all o’ this, Dark! Stop givin’ me a history lesson n’ tell me what ya found when ye went rootin’ through this human’s head!”

Dark straightened his glasses, unperturbed to Anti’s outburst. He was used to this kind of behavior from the more volatile being. “Our more boring doppelgangers must have realized they are no match for us. So they sent us to the one person who is.” 

He regarded the human, still in bed at ten in the morning. “This human suffers from depression and anxiety. Anything we throw at them, anything we used on those imbeciles, would be no worse than they have already experienced, and weathered. Physical harm, insults, self-hate, self-destruction, low energy or motivation, memory loss, lack of appetite, living in fear, wishing for death, oversleeping, nightmares, insomnia. You name it, they’ve felt it.”

For once, Anti was pensive. For a few seconds. “Surely, they can’t be th’ only person who fits that description? What makes this particular human our special nemesis?”

Dark shrugged. “As far as I can work out, they’re the only human who feels this way, loves Mark and Jack, knows about the two of us, and…doesn’t hate us for it. Everyone else, every other fan who knows what we really are…This human sees us, and accepts us, without judging us.” It had been a long time since Dark had struggled so much for words.

Anti noticed. He fidgeted nervously as he asked “So…what do we do, then?”

If Dark wasn’t so self-controlled, he would have expressed shock at Anti’s deference to his judgement. It happened _very_ infrequently, and only when Anti was truly scared. 

They were both out of their depth right now. Dark could understand his worry.

That didn’t mean he’d show it, though. Just keep it in mind until it came in handy.  
“We wait.”

Instead of protesting, Anti simply nodded, rubbing the tattoo on his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my wips to see what's postable. This isn't finished, but it was buried deep enough that if I don't post it now, it'll be forgotten or just abandoned for a long time.  
> PS: I know I mention that Mark and Jack haven't experienced things like depression and/or anxiety. I have no way of knowing this. The Mark and Jack in this fic are characters, not real people, and I chose to characterize them a certain way to facilitate my story.


End file.
